


The Beginning Of The End (of the beginning)

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, also its gonna be a he lives au but tht wont be until a later chapter, also the rest of the ipre is in this, also trans but thats just me self projecting, and it doesnt come into mention, but just know, but only slightly mentioned so like, im not gonna tag them, john deserved to live!, john hunger is gay and theres nothing you can do about it, johnchurch but like its later, look if griffin isnt going to give me a god damn john hunger backstory i am going to Do It Myself, noncanon backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A very non canon John Hunger backstory and later a he lives au because i love john a lot and i need content that i guess i have to make myself now dont i





	The Beginning Of The End (of the beginning)

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! (aside from lucretia) john hunger is my favorite taz character and if griffin thinks hes gonna get away scott free without giving john almost no backstory then he's got another thing coming. also! i have a tumblr and if you wanna check it out (i post a lot of taz stuff and also make tons of art ;3) im at http://branwentwins.tumblr.com/ !

John didn’t hate his job. Or at least not that much. It wasn’t a bad job. It paid well, but it just wasn’t what he needed in life. It wasn’t making him happy with life. He came home every day feeling… not miserable. That wasn’t the word. 

He was dissatisfied.

He would spend each night in his house alone, except for the nights he’d go drinking at the local bar alone. He didn’t even have any friends, only people he could sort of call acquaintances. Some would say that was a miserable life, but he didn’t consider it that. He thought as long as he could have it worse he wasn’t miserable. Probably why he was so good at his job as a motivational speaker. Not including the fact he was a bard and just used bardic inspiration (but people didn’t need to know that).

One night as John was having one of his nights where he feels sorry for himself and gets mildly drunk at his favorite bar, he was walking past an alley on the way home as all of a sudden there was an extremely loud crash and light from the alley. He stopped in his tracks as he just stared into it, seeing this… ball of light? He didn’t know what the hell it was. He’s never even saw anything somewhat like it before, but he felt like it was calling out to him. It might’ve been because it was just a ball of like and he was tipsy, but he wanted it.

As he took each step closer, the normally-dark alleyway getting brighter, the want for this ball grew more and more. It was to a point where he couldn’t think of anything other than this want- no- a need for it. The thoughts completely overwhelming him until finally he grabbed the ball of light in his hands and suddenly his whole world went dark except for the light radiating off the ball in his hands. He could only describe the feeling was like the ball was giving him an outlook to life and that life it was nothing. 

The thoughts about the ball were gone. In fact all thoughts about anything were out of his head except wondering where he was. He closed his eyes for a few seconds then opened them, hoping this complete and utter darkness would be gone, but it wasn’t. He opened his eyes and everything was the same, except for now a large eye seeming to come out of nowhere no staring at him. It was completely white except for the small, maybe two inches wide pupil that was nothing compared to the 3 or 4 foot wide eye. 

John tried to move around it, trying to see what it looked like from the side or back, but it just seemed to follow him. There was magic in his world, so he thought maybe this ball was enchanted by something to make him want it so someone could pickpocket him, or something. Anything to make this weird hellscape seem rational in anyway. He looked down at it and tried to drop the ball, but his hands quite literally could not let go. 

He averted his gaze from the ball back up to the eye, but now there was too many to count, all staring back at him. He decided now was a good time to maybe start freaking out just a little. His hands started to tremble along with the rest of his skinny frame as he could feel the eyes’ stares digging into him. John frantically was looking around, his voice shaky and timid as he asked whoever, or whatever, was out there that could hear him and answer. “Wh… Where am I?” He didn’t even expect an answer, as he didn’t see anyone or even a mouth among this amalgamation of eyes surrounded by a dark abyss. 

He heard this voice echoing in his head, saying “We have no body or individual mind. You will join us and will be used for our goal.” 

And then the eyes were gone and the world was pitch black again. Then the darkness disappeared. And then he felt a sudden surge of power as the ball started to get dimmer and smaller. As he the light growing weaker, he felt less connected to his body until suddenly the light was gone and he couldn’t control anything. 

He was thinking this was all just a nightmare and he’d wake up in the morning in a cold sweat as this was all over. He then realized whenever you think that in a dream it never is. He knew this wasn’t a dream. He knew this was all real. He knew he was absolutely terrified of what that thing- those things- were going to do to him or make him do.

He was thinking about how maybe this wasn’t so bad, how he didn’t like his life much anyways. Then realized he’s a very powerful bard and knew that those things having his body and mind under their control was extremely dangerous. He wasn’t the most powerful, but enough to do serious damage, especially considering his job and how he saw a lot of people almost daily. He also dabbled in eldritch magic occasionally which was especially bad. Actually thinking about it it wasn’t so odd that the things choose to use him to possess and use. It’s almost like the universe had it out for him and like it choose him to do everything in his life up to now for this reason and this reason alone. He didn’t believe in destiny much, but he was starting to think this was his.

John felt himself being walked out of the alley. He tried tried to move his mouth to ask what was going on, but there was no movement and no sound. He tried thinking it, hoping maybe they’d somehow think it back to him, but there was nothing. He wasn't really all that surprised. He wished he got a response but there's nothing he could really do.

When he- they? Whatever his situation was- eventually got back to his house, his body sat down in a chair in his living room. No sleeping or anything. It was only one in the morning so if he was gonna have to sit here until two in the afternoon when his next job was he was going to go crazy to say the least. Luckily, after about half an hour of trying to do something to fall asleep to the best of his abilities, he did. It wasn't really sleep as it was more like his mind losing consciousness. The only downside was when he woke up, the fuzzy feeling of not having control of his body was twice as bad.

The sight he saw when he did come to was his body giving a speech he couldn’t even hear. It was all blurbs of words as if he was a room over while someone was playing music and the walls were thick so all he could hear was the instrumentals but none of the words. It was not pleasant to say the least.

As he was viewing the scene as if he was looking at it from third person, feeling like a damn soft, fuzzy man, his body said something that stuck out to him. He couldn’t hear the words, but the sensation he felt from the weird plane of living he was on was as if his body cast a spell, and he guessed it was some weird type of charm person due to the entire crowd suddenly looking completely transfixed. When that happened, everything around him went blurry, then blinding white, then completely black as he went back to feeling absolutely nothing like he was a few moments ago.

John couldn’t tell how long this time he was out, coming to from time to time but only surrounded by complete black with a few eyes here and there. He could only guess it was a year at a time where he was someone able to see the actual world as he viewed a ship flying away from the planet the hive mind he belonged to wanted to consume. He didn’t know anything about them, other then there were 7 and they were taking that god damn ball of light- the ball that created The Hunger- away from the thing that wanted it the most.

This time he felt himself fully come into existence. It was like he was alive again after feeling empty for the past twenty nine years after seeing this group of people in red outfits escape on their white ship, sometimes dying, most of the time taking the light away, twenty nine times. This would be the thirtieth time- or year- he saw either them escaping with the light, or a time where he finally got it.

But this time? He was in a room, but not alone.

He was with a dwarf with no god damn shirt on.

**Author's Note:**

> i Will be back for chapter 2 picking up right where i left off. maybe in about a week or less? idk im not good at update schedules but it took me 2 days to write this shit. i got carried away and didnt notice i wrote 1.5k fcking words. my school essays WISH they were this
> 
> my tumblr - http://branwentwins.tumblr.com/


End file.
